Kairos
by You Are So Wonk
Summary: Kairos(n.)-The perfect, crucial moment; the rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement. Lola didn't know what she had been expecting. The Elric brothers had been her heroes in her past life. But now…they were just two freakishly talented kids in need of guidance. Guidance Lola wasn't sure she'd be able to give. Oc-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

* * *

Summary: Kairos(n.)- The perfect, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement. Lola didn't know what she had been expecting. The Elric brothers had been her heroes in her past life. But now… they were just two freakishly talented kids in need of guidance. Guidance Lola wasn't sure she'd be able to give.

* * *

Mary stared down at the being she had just given birth to in disdain.

She didn't hate the child necessarily, but she felt no emotional attachment towards it.

Mary knew that she'd be a horrible mother, no doubt about it. She was too impatient and too much of a perfectionist. The child would undoubtedly grow to hate her.

Besides, there were things that had to be done after all. Places to go, people to cure.

The conflict with Ishval was starting to pick up, and doctors were needed now more than ever.

Children needed a stable home. They needed the chance to make connections. Mary loved her career and she wouldn't be able to give that up for a child she hadn't even wanted.

She looked down at her… child curiously and vaguely wondered what it would end up doing with its life.

She didn't fully understand why, but she felt a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be around to find out.

She cradled it slowly as it let out a loud cry.

Mary just stared at it, finalizing her decision.

As soon as she was strong enough to travel, she would give the child away.

She rocked the baby back and forth as it quieted down.

"Now." she whispered softly "What to name you."

The baby stared up at her with big round cinnamon colored eyes that were identical to her own. At that moment she did feel some affection for it, if only a little.

"It's a shame your dad isn't around. If he was I'd just dump you on him." She stated matter of factly, caressing the baby's cheek.

The child looked up at her and gurgled.

She spent the rest of the afternoon hugging the baby close to her. Wondering what her next move would be.

* * *

The moment Sara opened the door she was met with mischievous brown eyes and a crooked grin.

"Long time no see Ridley, or should I say Rockbell now."

Sara squealed and immediately engulfed the woman in a hug.

Mary grinned harder and returned it full heartedly.

"I was so worried about you!" Sara scolded. "You didn't even come to the wedding."

"Sorry Rockbell, I'm sure it was beautiful," she stated as she gathered herself together.

As Sara ushered Mary to come inside, a small tuft of red hair broke her out of her musings.

Brown eyes stared up at her warily as she clung to Mary's dress, she couldn't have been older than two. Freckles seemed to dot almost every inch of her showing skin.

Sara looked down at her before slowly turning to Mary. Mary scratched her cheek.

"As you can see, I've been a little preoccupied." She stated while laughing nervously.

Sara just stared at her before moving wordlessly to the side. Mary walked in slowly ushering the child behind her. Sara smiled down at the child and ruffled her hair.

Sara and Mary sat across from each other before Sara broke the silence.

"So Mariam, tell me everything." She demanded as she stared at her sister in everything but blood.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, Sara was a bit hurt that Mary hadn't even bothered to call. Her hand ghosted over her stomach as she looked at the girl. She wondered if the girl would get along with her own child.

"What's her name?" Sara questioned softly.

A prideful look came over Mary's face.

"Lola. Lola Alice Graham." She prattled, appearing very satisfied with her name choice.

Sara sighed and shook her head.

"Yuriy is going to freak. I can't believe you out of all people had a kid." Sara mumbled.

Mary looked down at the girl, and her features softened.

"I was working at central," Mary mumbled "It just… it just happened, Sara. You of all people know that I didn't want kids,"

Sara nodded her head solemnly and looked at the girl in question once more.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Sara questioned, already knowing the answer deep down as she stared at the child.

Mary stared at her and dropped a small suitcase on the floor.

"Look after her for me? Please." Mary pleaded, her brown eyes shining. "I… I can't do it anymore,"

Sara stared at Mary cooly and turned her attention to Lola. The tiny redhead was curiously looking at one of Sara's old medical books. She seemed completely oblivious to the conversation happening near her.

Sara's hand ghosted over her stomach once more, and Mary took note of it.

"Sara… are you with child?" Mary questioned slowly.

Sara nodded, and a tentative smile came across her face.

"I… I don't agree with this Mary. But I'll look after her for you," Sara promised, as a look of determination filled her blue eyes.

Mary grinned once more and called her daughter over. Lola toddled over, causing Sara to gush at how adorable she was.

The redhead looked at her mother lovingly, and it caused Sara's heart to clench. She loved Mary, she truly did. But, she couldn't help but think that she was being incredibly selfish.

Mary explained the situation to Lola, and Sara's heart broke at how resigned the girl looked. She smiled at her mother and patted her arm as if to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

Tears streamed down Mary's face as she gathered Lola in a hug, and Sara turned her head away from the scene.

Mother and daughter stayed that way for a while. Eventually, Mary raised herself from her seat, and she gave Sara one last glance.

"Take care of her," she said calmly as she made to leave. Sara called after her.

"What about Yuriy? Pinako? Trisha's about eight-month pregnant right now," Sara stated desperately.

Mary froze for a moment but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sara, that would only make it harder,"

"You just got here!" Sara called out as Mary walked away "Promise that you'll at least write,"

All Sara got in response was a thumbs up.

* * *

Author's Note: I've started another story! It's my first non-Harry Potter fanfic so I'm pretty excited to start writing this. I've recently got into FMA again, so I might update this story more often. I don't have much else to say right now, except I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Questions I have for you Guys:

What do you think of Mary? Do you understand her decision?

Do you guys have any questions for me?

P.S. I hope you guys enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own FMA.

Warning: There will be a few minor time skips this chapter.

* * *

Yuriy was livid.

"That's it then? She drops her kid off and just leaves?" he demanded furiously as he paced back and forth "I knew she was selfish, but this is low. Even for her,".

Sara gives Yuriy a look and shushes him. She points over to the girl in question, and Yuriy quiets immediately. Lola stares up at him curiously.

He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"She really had a kid? Are you sure she isn't playing a joke on us?"

Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really saying you can't see the resemblance? Except for the freckles and hair, Lola could be a carbon copy,"

Yuriy stares at the girl.

"Her names Lola?" he questioned softly, crouching down next to the girl.

Sara nodded excitedly and beamed at her husband.

"Lola Alice Graham. She's already so smart Yuriy! Mary mentioned that she was about to turn two, but I saw her looking at some of our old anatomy books. It was almost as if she could understand them!"

Yuriy maintained eye contact with the girl. Lola stared right back at him unnervingly.

"I was angry at her too," Sara admitted "But… it won't be too bad. This way our kid can have an older sibling."

Yuriy's brain short circuits.

"Our kid?" Yuriy questions slowly, looking at his wife fully for the first time.

Sara smiles beautifully and nods.

"I meant to tell you, but everything's been so hectic lately," she said energetically.

Yuriy grinned and twirled Sara around. Lola stared at them curiously and tugged at Yuriy's pant leg. Yuriy stared at Lola once more and smiled at her.

"It… I guess it won't be too bad," he mumbled, "Did she at least promise to write?"

Sara scratched her cheek.

"Sort of? She didn't really vocalize it," she admitted as she went to take a seat on their couch.

Yuriy picked Lola up, causing the girl to giggle. He took a seat next to his wife and put the girl on his lap.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" he said, as the girl observed their surroundings.

Sara rolled her eyes at that.

"She's two Yuriy. Besides… she doesn't really know us all that well yet,"

Yuriy nodded seriously and stood abruptly swinging Lola as he did so. The young girl yelped causing Sara to giggle.

"Well… Ma will want to meet her," Yuriy stated seriously as he put Lola on his shoulder "She'll want to hear about Mary too,"

"Baby," Lola whispered, causing Sara and Yuriy to look at her in shock.

Yuriy let out a loud booming laugh at that.

"That's right Lola! She'll want to know about her future grandkid as well," he stated as he grinned at his wife again.

Lola buried her head into Yuriy's shoulder as they made their way to Yuriy's mother's house.

* * *

Lola stared at the baby in front of her, curiously. He kind of resembled a girl in her opinion.

Even though he was only a few months old, Edward Elric stared back at her just as intensely.

When she had first been reincarnated, she had thought that she was hallucinating. That she was just having a really weird dream.

She didn't realize that this was, in fact, real, until the day she turned one. Mary, her former guardian(she didn't want to think of that woman as her mother) had been occupied with work. Now, Mary was a genius. Even though she hadn't been the best mother, Lola would always be able to say that about the brunette. But… there were times when she didn't exactly put her brains to use.

Due to her inability to being able to find a babysitter, Mary would always take Lola to work with her at the hospital. She would leave her in the waiting room, and ask the nurses to watch over her.

Lola obviously wasn't a normal child, but she was currently in the body of an infant and therefore had been highly vulnerable.

She really hadn't been surprised when somebody tried to kidnap her.

She had been an odd-looking woman Lola had thought when she first laid eyes on her. Weird glasses, ill-fitting clothes. Lola tried to ignore her.

But the woman wouldn't ignore her.

"Oh, Lisa," the woman said off to Lola's confusion. Who the hell was Lisa? "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

Needless to say, she was taken out of the hospital by some unknown weirdo and didn't see Mary again for a full day. The brunette had been hysteric.

Surprisingly, Lola wasn't too fazed by it. The women(Monica) had been kind to her. She cooked decent food(Mary couldn't even cook toast properly) and paid her a decent amount of attention. She was a much better caregiver than Mary.

She had been taking a nap when a group of men in uniforms busted in and took Lola back home to Mary.

That incident… seeing the hysteria on Mary's face, it made Lola realize that her circumstances were in fact real. It was weird, to say the least.

Even though it was a bizarre situation, Lola accepted it. What else was she supposed to do?

Edward grabbed a chunk of Lola's hair and stuffed it into his mouth effectively breaking her out of her musings. The adults in the room had let out a laugh at that, as Lola turned to them pleadingly.

Trisha gave Lola an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Lola, he's so curious already!" She prattled lovingly, as she took Edward from Lola's presence.

Lola frowned at that and stuck her tongue out at the little brat causing Trisha to laugh even more. Trisha was a sweetheart Lola decided quickly upon meeting the woman, and she was willing to fight anyone that said otherwise.

She could already tell that Edward was a lost cause, but Lola dearly hoped that any future children Trisha had would be just as kind as she was.

The adults(which consisted of Sara, Yuriy, and Trisha) continued to hold a conversation while Lola effectively tuned them out. She wiggled out of Yuriy 's grasp and crawled around the area. She quickly checked to see if the adults were watching, before toddling out of the living room. She could feel Edward's eyes on her back as she left.

She toddled down the hall and shyly peered into the last door.

Van Hohenheim sat at his desk, hunched over a multitude of notes. When she had first met the man, she couldn't help but notice how bizarre he was. He didn't look weird necessarily(he was actually pretty handsome), he just didn't feel normal. He caught Lola's interest almost immediately.

She stumbled up next to him and stared at the man. She pointed at his notes expectantly.

"What's this?" she asked bluntly as she climbed onto the man's lap.

To his credit, Hohenheim just smiled at her albeit a bit awkwardly. It was obvious he didn't have much experience with children.

"Well… it's alchemy," he started hesitantly as he spread out his papers "This is a transmutation circle,"

The design he showed her was beautiful. It reminded Lola of artwork.

Something tugged in the back of Lola's mind as she mulled over the new information.

"Alchemy? Could you teach me?" She asked pleadingly, widening her eyes for extra effect.

Hohenheim stared at her for a moment and truly smiled.

"I don't see why not," he answered as he showed her some more of his notes.

If Lola had to be completely honest, Hohenheim was one of her favorite adults. Admittedly, they didn't spend much time together. But, he was the only one that didn't treat her as if she was some useless kid, he spoke to her as an equal.

A small part of her wondered if he knew if he knew the truth about her.

Maybe one day she would tell him.

Lola spent the rest of the afternoon with Hohenheim. She wasn't a natural at it(frankly, she was awful so far) but she enjoyed alchemy. It was like magic.

She had voiced this to Hohenheim, and his reaction startled a laugh out of her.

"Alchemy is science, not magic. Equivalent Exchange is necessary to perform it," he stated adamantly.

Once Yuriy came to collect her, Lola couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Before she turned to leave, however, Hohenheim gently placed a book in her hand.

"You did very well," he said as he returned to his notes, "That book should help you out,"

Yuriy thanked Hohenheim for watching over her, and Lola stared at her new book hungrily. She felt euphoric.

Lola spent the rest of the evening looking over her new possession. Alchemy was hard, but she liked the challenge. Everything else came… easily to her in this new body.

Even though she was only two physically, she could already tell that her mind would be much sharper in this life than her last. Whenever she looked at a certain text, she could remember it almost word for word.

She didn't plan on being a professional alchemist, but she loved the theory behind it. When the time was right, she planned on following in the Rockbell's(and her "mother's")footsteps and become a doctor. She had perused the idea of medicine in her past life but never got the chance to follow through with it. If anything, she felt as if she owed it to the Rockbell's to do this one thing in their honor.

(It didn't hurt that Yuriy practically beamed at her when she told him. Sara glomped her.)

* * *

Winry was a loud baby.

She cried day and night and had the worst case of puppy eyes Lola had ever witnessed. She had the whole family wrapped around her chubby little finger.

Lola peered at her as Pinako(Yuriy's mother) let out a booming laugh.

"Wow Lola, I've never seen you this invested in anyone before," Pinako pointed out as she looked over one of her contraptions. The old lady called it "automail", it was this world's version of a prosthetic.

Lola liked it well enough, but the Rockbell's took it to another level. One evening while Sara and Yuriy were away at the family clinic, Pinako mentioned offhandedly that Yuriy used to lick automail parts when he was a baby. Lola sniggered when she heard this, and couldn't help but bring it up innocently one morning over breakfast. She didn't think it was possible for someone to turn that red, but Yuriy proved her wrong immediately.

Lola found that she liked Resembool. She liked the people and the warm atmosphere. She… at that moment, she couldn't see herself ever leaving it.

Lola glared balefully at Pinako, causing the older woman to ruffle her hair good-naturedly.

"Careful Lola, you'll get wrinkles," she joked lightly "Why are you so interested in Winry anyway? She's not all that fascinating at the moment."

Lola ignored her, and continued to stare at Winry. She felt deja vu whenever she stared at the blonde baby. She felt the same thing whenever she looked at Edward, or Hohenheim even.

She didn't know why she felt this way, she didn't know if she ever would. But for some reason, as she looked at Winry(her baby sister) she felt hopeful. Peaceful.

A rare grin made its way onto Lola's face, startling Pinako.

"She's plenty interesting, besides I always wanted a little sister. I finally have someone to play with that isn't an annoying little brat,"

Yes. She _was_ talking about Edward.

Pinako guffawed at that.

"Well is that so? Better not let Ed hear you say that" she stated as she resumed her work.

Lola humphed at that and focused her attention back onto Winry. The baby leveled a toothy grin at her.

Lola patted Winry's head, causing her to giggle softly.

"I want kids someday," Lola stated causing Pinako to do a double take. She cackled inwardly at her reaction, she loved making people uncomfortable.

"You're a bit too young for that right now. Don't tell Yuriy you're thinking that, he might have a heart attack," Pinako warned jokingly.

Lola's heart warmed at that. She liked Yuriy, she liked Sara, she liked Resembool. She had been there for a seven months, but Resembool was more than she had ever expected. It wasn't home yet, but it had the potential to be.

Lola spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Winry, as she waited for Sara and Yuriy to return.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Kairos_ chapter 2! As of right now, Kairos has 12 favorites 17 follows 4 reviews. Thank you guys so much for this! Not much happened this chapter, but it's setting the foundation for future chapters to come. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far, because I'm definitely enjoying writing it. I don't plan to spend too much time on the childhood arc, by chapter 10 or 11(maybe sooner) we should start to reach somewhat canon material. Lola doesn't have memories of what's to come in the FMA world as of right now, but that may change later on. You'll have to keep reading in order to see.

Questions I have for you Guys:

What are your thoughts on Lola so far?(Do you think she's mary-sueish?)

Even though it was brief, how do you guys feel about the way I characterized Hohenheim?

Do you guys have any questions for me? Is there anything you'd like to see in this story?

P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

There were three fundamental stages that needed to be understood in order to perform the art of alchemy. Analysis, deconstruction, and reconstruction.

First, you had to _analyze_ , and understand the item or element you're transmuting. Then you _deconstruct_ the molecular bonds in a certain item and _reconstruct_ it into an item of your choosing. Equivalent exchange at it's finest.

Lola understood that about alchemy, she _understood_ the fundamentals. She just… _wasn't_ talented at it.

Winry sat across from her staring at her notes intensely.

"Lola, what's this?" the blonde asked curiously, moving closer to the redhead. Lola ruffled her hair affectionately.

"This, little sis, is _alchemy_ ," Lola explained excitedly "Want me to teach you?"

Winry scrunched her nose cutely and shook her head.

"Granny doesn't like it when you do that," Winry started off causing Lola to scowl.

" _Well_ … what granny doesn't know won't hurt her," Lola replied as she looked over her remaining notes. She had attempted to have a few more lessons with Hohenheim whenever possible, but it _wasn't_ easy.

The blonde man seemed incredibly distant lately, even _more_ so than usual. It made Lola slightly uncomfortable.

"I wanna play outside!" Winry exclaimed pulling on Lola's skirt " _Please_ ,"

Lola wanted to say no. She _really_ did.

But… Winry Rockbell had the worst case of puppy eyes she had ever seen. In this life _and_ the last.

"Oh, alright," she answered with a defeated sigh " _Only_ for a little bit,"

Winry raised her hands in childish excitement at that, and Lola couldn't help but chuckle at the pure innocence of it.

The redhead sighed as her younger sister clenched her skirt and dragged her out of the house. She quickly put her long hair into a ponytail, and discreetly tucked her alchemy notes, and a book on anatomy underneath her arm.

Once she made sure her sister was behind her, Winry raised her hands and ran full speed ahead. Lola called after her.

"Winry! Don't run too fast, or you'll-"

Surely enough the energetic blonde fell face forward, causing Lola to sigh in exasperation.

"You'll _fall_. Win, I _told_ you-"

"You're so _lame_ Winry!" An obnoxious voice called out. Lola gritted her teeth at that and sighed as a certain blonde annoyance came their way.

Watery blue eyes stared up at the voice and immediately narrowed into a petulant glare.

"Shut up, Ed! I didn't laugh when you fell down the hill-"

"Yes, you _did_!"

Golden eyes clashed against blue, as Alphonse Elric made his way towards the commotion.

Lola stared down at the younger boy and immediately felt her features soften into a kind smile.

Al stared up at her and returned her smile immediately.

"Hey Al," she started walking closer to him "How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm alright, how about you Lo-" Before he could even finish the _sentence_ , Lola captured him in a strong hug.

"Now that you're here Al, all my troubles have been washed away," She starts with the utmost seriousness, placing her cheek on top of his two-year-old head "Whatever you do Al. _Don't_ become like Edward. Don't become an annoying _midget_ -"

Golden eyes snap up at that and turn to glare at Lola.

"Who are you calling so small he couldn't be seen with a microscope!?"

"You, _shorty_. What are you gonna do about it?"

Lola swore she could see smoke exiting Edward's ears, and she couldn't help but cackle. He was so _easy_ to tease.

Alphonse-being the gentle angel he was- took Lola's hand and looked at Ed and her sternly.

"Guys, _stop it_. Mom said friends shouldn't fight,"

Lola wrinkled her nose at the word 'friend'. Edward was more of an… acquaintance that she _tolerated_.

Even so… seeing the look in Alphonse's eyes made her fold almost immediately.

"Whatever you say, Al!" She gushed, glomping Al once more. After making sure he couldn't see however, Lola stuck her tongue out at Edward causing the boy to cry out in anger.

All in all, it was a pretty normal day.

* * *

The four of them sat at the top of the hill closest to their houses. Al and Ed were enraptured in their own separate conversation, and Lola had ditched her alchemy book in favor of the one that centered around anatomy. Winry rolled her eyes at that with all the sassiness a three-year-old could muster.

"You're always studying Lola!" She accused, attempting to take the book from the older girl's hands "You said you'd _play_ with me,"

Lola closed her book slowly and sighed. She sent Winry a bright smile.

"I'm sorry Win, that was rude of me. What do you want to play?" Lola questioned as she watched Edward and Al do… whatever the _hell_ it was they were doing.

"I don't mean to pry," she stated wryly "But… would you guys mind sharing with the class why you're… inspecting the dirt," She was sure Al had a good reason, but she didn't completely trust Edward's motives.

Al blushed slightly, but Edward mirrored her earlier action and stuck his tongue out at her.

"None of your business," Ed replied brattily causing Lola to raise an eyebrow. _So that's how he wanted to play it?_

"Well… since it's 'none of my business'," Lola quoted "I guess I should tell Mama that you guys don't need any apple pie for dessert," _That_ caught both of their attention.

It was common knowledge that Sarah Rockbell baked the _best_ apple pie in all of _Resembool_. Lola stared at them challengingly.

Al was the first one to break.

"We were just researching," he explained hurriedly "We found some books in dad's study and-"

"Al!" Ed stated accusingly. Al stared at his brother apologetically but just shrugged.

"Sorry, brother! But, we haven't had apple pie in a _really_ long time,"

Lola snorted at that. Sarah had made apple pie _just_ last week.

"Thanks, Al," Lola replied, ruffling his hair. Edward rolled his eyes at that, and Lola ruffled his hair too. _Just_ to spite him.

After running around with Winry for a bit(she didn't understand _how_ the young girl had so much _energy_ ), Lola sat back down near the tree they had started off at. She allowed Winry to play with her hair.

"You guys are so _girly_ ," Edward had said as if it was some great _crime_. Lola rolled her eyes at him, but Winry just stared at him in triumph.

"You're just mad that _I_ can play with Lola's hair, and _you_ can't!" the blonde replied, causing Edward to sputter.

"Why would I _want_ to play with her hair?"

Lola listened in bemusement, as the two got into yet _another_ argument. As she watched the clouds, however, something broke her out of her musings. She shot up immediately.

"Sorry guys," she stated as she collected her books "I promised Mama and Papa to help them out at the clinic. See you at dinner!" After pressing a kiss to Winry's forehead, she took her time getting down the hill and then ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

As she made her way to the clinic, she waved at various passerby. Kathy the florist, Matt the butcher, Andy the mailman. Resembool was a _small_ town.

It was the kind of town where everyone knew each other, and everyone knew _about_ each other. It was pretty hard to keep secrets.

Even so, Lola _loved_ it there. Resembool was family and _home_ compiled into one tiny town.

The moment she made it into the clinic, Lola discarded her books and disinfected her hands immediately.

Ross-one of the nurses- nodded at her, and told her where help would be needed.

Sara and Yuriy were apparently deep in surgery, and wouldn't make it out for at least a few more hours.

Lola frowned at that and kissed her apple pie goodbye.

Due to the fact she was physically _five_ , it took awhile for Sara and Yuriy to actually allow her to help out.

She wasn't given _huge_ jobs, like performing surgery for example(no matter _how_ much she wanted to). She mostly just helped take care of the numerous patients the clinic inhabited, and made sure they were all given the correct medicine.

Due to her childish appearance, she helped the patients feel at ease.

Sara and Yuriy were the only certified doctors around for _miles_ , and the clinic was incredibly short handed when it came to nurses.

Therefore, the clinic was always _packed_.

Lola maneuvered her way through the crowded room and made it into her first stop. Joanne Schiller beamed at her as she made her presence known.

Joanne was an elderly woman, who had no living relatives left. Her husband -who had been a part of the military-died years ago and her daughter died in childhood.

Therefore, the woman held a soft spot for Lola and would _always_ ask for her.

Lola beamed at the woman, before frowning slightly.

"Mrs. Schiller," she had started off slowly "Did you take your medicine?"

On cue, the elderly woman started to pout.

"C'mon Lola! It tastes _awful_! Do I have to take it?" she questioned petulantly causing Lola to sigh. She loved Joanne, but the woman could be so childish at times.

"Yes Mrs. Schiller, if you want to get better than you need to take all of it," Lola replied pouring the woman's medicine and handing it to her.

The woman glared at the cup as if it was her greatest enemy, before sipping it little by little. Lola kept her company as she did so, telling her about all the happenings in her life.

"You started school?" the elderly woman questioned with interest. Lola nodded excitedly at that.

"Yup! I get everything right too!" Lola replied attempting to act extra childish, so the woman in front of her could be comforted. Mrs. Schiller nodded at that.

"I'm not surprised. You _are_ a little genius after all," She stated with a knowing look in her eye "You probably have all the little boys chasing after you,"

Lola's face scrunched up in disgust at that. Honestly, she did her best to avoid the kids in her grade whenever she could. She had people that she 'played' with(meaning she listened to them complain about their 'problems' and pretended to be interested), but she mostly kept to herself. The kids were just so… immature.

"Thankfully no," she stated "Boys are _icky_ ,"

Mrs. Schiller chuckled at that, and after a few more moments of keeping her company, Lola finally made her exit.

"Have a good rest Mrs. Schiller! I'll be back soon," Lola stated as she made to leave the room.

Mrs. Schiller just gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

With nighttime, came an exhausted Sara and Yuriy. Even so, they still found the energy to smile at their semi adopted daughter.

"I heard you did really well today Lola!" Sara stated, taking her daughter's hand in hers "Ross said that you visited _twenty_ patients!"

"Did you expect anything less, Sara?" Yuriy replied taking Lola's other hand.

Lola just giggled at that and nodded along.

Even though she was exhausted, Sara _still_ somehow found the time to get the ingredients ready for a quick batch of apple pie. She even gave Lola instructions on how to make it as she did so.

Yuriy played with Winry and talked to Pinako as Sara and Lola brought out dinner.

Winry looked at the vegetables on her plate menacingly and tried to sneak them to Den, the family dog.

Lola just laughed when Den also looked up at her and sniffed the food on her plate. She discreetly shuffled him a piece of a lamb chop.

When the apple pie came out, Winry looked at Lola pleadingly. With a sigh, Lola took some of her apple pie and handed it to Winry.

Yuriy smiled at her knowingly, which caused the young redhead to roll her eyes. He knew as well as she did how hard it was to turn Winry down.

After dinner, Sara gave a few servings of apple pie for Lola to deliver to the Elric household.

As she walked down the path that led to their home, Lola couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled.

When she got to the Elric house, Trisha met her with a stiff smile. _That_ was her first clue.

The young redhead smiled up brightly at her neighbor and handed the pie to her, taking into account the bags starting to appear under her eyes.

"Hello, Auntie Trisha!" Lola stated sweetly "Where's uncle Elric? He hasn't been able to give me any alchemy lessons lately,"

Trisha tensed slightly at that, and if Lola had been a real child she _might_ not have noticed it.

"He's in his study," Trisha replied "He's been really busy lately,"

"Oh well, I'll try and come by soon!" Lola called out as waved excitedly at the brunette and ran back towards her house "Good night!"

Trisha smiled at her and waved back calmly.

Lola would spend the night wondering what exactly it was that had been going on with Trisha, and she wouldn't get her answer until the next morning.

By the time Lola made it to the clinic, it was already the talk of the town on how Van Hohenheim had left his family to go on some journey.

Along with the sadness she had felt for the remaining Elrics in Resembool, there was also a nagging sensation in the back of her mind.

She… _somehow_ deep down she had _known_ this would happen.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 of _Kairos_! As of right now, _Kairos_ has **36** favorites **51** followers and **12** reviews. I can't thank you guys enough! As you can see by the end of this chapter, we're finally starting to get into somewhat canon territory. Hohenheim has left, and pretty soon the Elrics will start to gain their interests in alchemy. How will Lola fit into all this? You'll just have to wait and see.

Current ages:

Lola-5

Ed and Winry-3

Al-2

Questions I have for you Guys:

What type of alchemy do you think Lola will specialize in?

What did you think of Lola's interactions with the Resembool Trio?

 _P.S. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Hohenheim's departure brought about a set of new beginnings within Lola.

Without a proper teacher, alchemy in its entirety was put on the back burner. With the study of medicine taking its place. The redhead wouldn't be seen without a book on anatomy under her arm.

At the breakfast table, before bed, the redhead was _insatiable_.

It was one such morning like this, when she was sitting underneath a large tree near the Elric's house, that Winry sidled up next to her. Unshed tears glistening in her large eyes.

Lola's eyes sharpened, as she put her book down without another word.

"Did Ed say something?" Lola demanded, cracking her knuckles. "I told you, Win. When it comes to that shrimp, violence is _always_ the answer-"

"Did you know?" The blonde girl questioned, burying her face into her knees. Her bottom lip quivered, as Lola placed a comforting arm around her person. The shorter girl stared up at her accusingly. "You did didn't you?"

"About what-"

"They're leaving!" Winry cried out, causing Lola to jump slightly. "I… I _heard_ them-"

"Win, calm down," Lola replied softly, as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face. "If you mean Mama and Papa, then _yes_ I did know. But not because they told me," Lola replied, placing her hands up in a placating manner, as Winry turned to her in shock. "They don't tell us much, cause of our age. But… you have to know about how bad things are getting out there. It's a good thing-"

"Why does it have to be them? Why can't it be-"

"Winry, stop," Lola interrupted firmly, causing Winry to snap her mouth shut. "You know Mama and Papa. You know they couldn't just stand by and watch as more people get hurt," The blonde cowered slightly at that, as she turned her head to the side. Lola's face softened, as she placed her hand on top of the girl's head.

"Look… we still got granny. And Auntie Trisha, and Al, and the shrimp," Lola informed, as she leaned her head on top of the blonde's. "They won't be gone for long. A few months at best. Then, when they come back, we can say that we're the daughters of _heroes_! Isn't that kinda cool?" Lola questioned, as she nudged Winry's shoulder. "They're already heroes, of course. But this will make it official. So when they tell us, you can't be crying alright? You gotta show how proud of them you are,"

Winry's hiccups started to subside, as Lola stroked her back. The redhead hummed, as the blonde seemed to calm down next to her.

"Sides, if you start crying, than Papa's gonna start crying. He can be kinda wimpy at times," Lola stated bluntly, causing the blonde to let out a laugh next to her. A quiet sort of smile came over the redhead's face. "I think they expect us to start crying when they tell us. That's why they've been putting it off for so long. We gotta prove them wrong though, alright Win? We can't have them worrying about us when they're treating people alright?"

After moments of silence, Winry nodded her head slowly. She leaned even more into Lola's side.

"I love you Lo-lo," Winry whispered, using the childhood nickname she had made for the redhead. "Thank you,"

Lola snorted at that, as she picked up her book once more.

"Love you more," The redhead replied, resting her head on top of the younger girl's. "Sides, even if Mama and Papa will be gone for a bit. We'll always have each other. I promise I'll never leave you,"

Winry poked her head up at that.

"What about when you get married?" Lola's face scrunched up at the thought.

"I'll never get married. I'll become a spinster," Lola decided, as she placed a finger onto her chin. "Who even has the time to get married? There's so much to do, so much to _see_ ,"

"I don't wanna get married either!" Winry called out, sticking her chin out. Lola nodded her head solemnly at that. "Boys are _stupid_ ,"

It was at that moment, that Ed decided to walk by. Al trailing not too far behind him. Lola and Winry granted him matching scowls.

"Especially you," They replied in unison, before breaking out into laughter. The boy just blinked, dumbfound.

"Shrimp," Lola added for good measure as she went back to her book.

 _"Who are you calling a shrimp-"_

* * *

Lola held Winry's hand in her own, as Sara and Yuriy stared down at the two of them. The redhead gave the two a genuine smile.

"Mama, Papa," She said softly. "It's alright. We already know,"

Sara covered her mouth at that, as Yuriy just nodded his head. He gave Lola a slight smile as he went to ruffle her hair.

"Of course you did," He said lowly. "And here I was ready to spend hours persuading you as to why we should go,"

"We're not kids," Winry replied, even though her blue eyes still held tears in them. She wiped at them hurriedly. "We're not…"

Winry broke out into tears, and Lola wrapped an arm around her. Yuriy's eyes seemed to droop.

Lola let out a sigh, as she wrapped her father in a hug as well. Ignoring the slight tears that started to leak out of his eyes.

 _(Well… at least we know where Winry gets her emotional side from)_

"Mama," Lola stated, sandwiched between the two. "Can we make some apple pie today? Invite the Elrics too? It can be your send off party!"

Sara just stared at the girl for a few moments, before a slow smile worked its way onto her pretty face.

"You're a beautiful girl, Lola," Sara whispered, moving forward to ruffle the redhead's hair. "No matter what, always know that,"

Lola just blinked at the woman before rolling her eyes.

"Mama, if you want to join the hug you don't have to ask," Lola replied, reaching a hand out towards the woman. "Get in here,"

Sara blinked at the girl, as something shimmered in her eyes. An old memory. Eventually, the woman just smiled, before joining the hug as well.

* * *

Lola laid down on the grass, Alphonse sprawled out next to her. Winry and Ed fighting each other in the background.

"Lola," Alphonse questioned, his golden eyes peeking up slightly. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Sweet innocent Alphonse," Lola replied solemnly. "Where would the fun in that be?" A slight scowl took over Lola's features, a she crossed her arms on the ground. "Sides, I'd rather the shrimp didn't pull my hair anymore. I'm a _doctor_ not a fighter-"

"You're not a doctor yet!" She heard Ed call out from the other side of the field. Lola growled at that, as she sat up abruptly.

"You wanna go small fry!?"

"You'll lose freckles!"

Lola frowned at that, as she realized that the boy was most likely right. She looked down at her rather skinny arms.

She wasn't exactly the strongest for her age. Her talent lying with books rather than working in the field.

Alphonse let out a slight laugh, as he stared down at an insect that had landed on his finger. Lola gave him the side eye.

"You laughing at me Al? I thought we had a _bond_ -"

"It's not that," The boy said softly, causing Lola to swoon. All previous annoyance forgotten. Everything the boy did was just so soft. "It's just… don't tell brother, but I think he likes playing with your hair,"

Lola froze at that, before giving the blonde boy a look. She stared at the aforementioned boy. His golden eyes lit up, as he poked fun at her sister.

"If he finds a little thing like hair interesting," Lola started off, blowing a stray red hair strand out of her face. "He's even weirder than I thought," Alphonse just laughed.

"Brother _is_ a little weird," The boy replied. "He has a hard time expressing himself,"

Lola just scoffed, as she stared up at the sky. She gasped, as she looked towards Alphonse.

"Maybe _that's_ why he's so small?"

 _"Who are you calling small?!'_

"How the hell can you hear me!?"

* * *

"Is something the matter Lola?"

The redhead bristled at the question, as brown eyes flitted over her frame. Trisha gave her a warm smile, as the woman carefully took her laundry down from the line it hung on. Lola rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, as she hurriedly went to help the woman.

"Nope!" The girl popped, before giving the elder woman a look. "Auntie you need to rest. Let me-"

"Lola," Trisha said, somewhat sternly. "I'm alright, y'know. Why don't you go and play with Winry, and the boys?"

Lola just shook her head, as she folded what she could only assume to be Edward or Alphonse's underwear.

"You've been looking really tired lately," Lola replied bluntly, as she hurriedly folded the rest of the clothing into the basket. "Auntie you need-"

"I'm fine, Lola," Trisha replied firmly, causing the redhead to jump back slightly. The brown eyed woman looked slightly surprised with herself, before placing a hand to her temple. She ruffled Lola's hair.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," She whispered. "You've always been so perceptive. But… you don't need to worry about me. You should go and focus on _yourself_ , you still have so much life left to live,"

"You do too Auntie!" Lola insisted. "Without you, Ed and Al would be hopeless. You gotta try and stick around for a little while longer. When Uncle Elric comes back-"

"Lola," The brunette said softly, as she took the last of her clothing off the line. Her eyes seemed to dim at the mention of the man who had vanished, leaving his family to fend for himself. "Promise me something,"

 _"Anything,"_

Trisha chuckled at the fast response, as she stared off into the distance for a few moments. Eventually, she turned towards the redhead once more.

"Mariam was always such a free spirit," Trisha stated, causing Lola's countenance to sour at the mention of the woman. "She never conformed to what other people wanted. She did what _she_ wanted. You remind me of her so much,"

Lola nodded her head slowly, as she tugged on a strand of hair. She tried not to let her displeasure show on her face.

"I know you aren't fond of her, but I do mean it as a compliment," Trisha stated, brushing her hair out of her face. "She always looked out for others,"

 _(Yet she couldn't look out for her own daughter-)_

"Why are we talking about her Auntie?" Lola questioned, as they packed the laundry into the house. "She's not-"

"Will you look after them?" The brunette questioned, freezing Lola in her tracks. "The boys, I mean. They look up to you so much. Even Ed-"

"Auntie, I'll always look out for them," Lola replied, giving the woman a worried look. "But… you'll be able to look after them _yourself_. I promise you'll still be around to see the shrimp and Alphonse get _married_ -"

"Please, Lola," Trisha said softly, as she placed a hand to the girls chin. She tilted the redhead's face upwards, until their gazes met. _"Promise me,_ "

The birds flew overhead, as the sun beat down on the redhead's incredibly pale skin. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and tried not to falter at the intensity of the woman's gaze. Eventually, she just nodded her head.

"I promise,"

* * *

Sara and Yuriy left on a beautiful Friday morning. The sun had yet to fully rise, but the two doctors were more than ready to make their exit.

For some reason, Lola couldn't help but think that the meeting felt incredibly final.

 _(Their bodies were covered in blood-He had a scar across his face-Red eyes filled with so much anger and hatred-)_

"Lola, are you alright?"

The redhead blinked, as she pressed a hand to her cheek. She was shocked to find a warm mixture had made its way down her face. Sara stared down at her for a few moments, before gathering her in a hug. Winry and Yuriy were having a conversation off to the side.

The next words that leave Lola's mouth surprise even her, but she finds she can't control it.

"Take me with you," She said hurriedly, causing Sara to pull back slightly. "You guys said I need experience right? This is perfect-"

"No," The blonde replied firmly, her blue eyes sharpening. Her grip on Lola tightened. "This isn't the kind of experience we mean,"

"Then what-"

"No Lola," Sara repeated, leaving no room for argument. "I don't want my daughter to be exposed to that,"

Lola's fists started to unclench, as she stared at the woman in shock.

It had been common knowledge that Lola viewed the Rockbells as her parents, and they viewed her as their daughter. But for the blonde to voice it out loud.

The hug Lola granted Sara with was _crushing_.

"You better come back soon," The redhead stated, gripping Sara's coat. Snot running over her face. "I finally learned how to do stitches, so you need to keep teaching me,"

"Lola, I promise we'll be back in a few months," Sara whispered, patting the girl's back. "Take care of the clinic okay? I swear the place would collapse without you,"

"The clinic will be in top shape when you get back,"

Blue eyes started to shimmer, as she slowly pulled away. She kissed Lola's forehead, and the redhead felt tear drops hit the top of her head.

Yuriy swung her around, startling a laugh out of the redhead. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and laughed once she saw the man was going to cry.

"Papa, don't be a wimp. We'll be okay," She informed, as she patted the man's face. Her lips twitched upwards into a grin. "We won't be lonely,"

The man just nodded his head, as he gathered the two girls into a crushing hug.

"We'll be back before y'know it," The man said hurriedly, as people started to board the train. Their suitcases started to get carried on. "We'll write you everyday!"

Lola and Winry watched on, as their parents faded in with the other passengers. The redhead felt her eyes burn.

Eventually, the two faded into the background.

"They're really gone," Winry whispered. Lola just wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"They'll be back soon," Lola replied, as she sent the redhead a grin. "C'mon, granny's waiting for us,"

The blonde just nodded her head, as she took Lola's hand in her own. With one last look to the train, Lola's lips twitched into a wobbly smile.

She couldn't stop the empty feeling that had taken refuge inside of her.

 _(The Rockbell's were amazing people-)_

"Let's go home, Win,"

* * *

Days faded into weeks. Weeks faded into months.

Without Sara and Yuriy, the clinic became increasingly more packed. Sicknesses that hadn't even been seen before had started to surface.

Eventually a sickness took over the countryside, leaving no survivors in its wake.

Lola heaved, once Trisha had contracted it.

 _("I want you to promise me Lola-"-"Take care of them-")_

She hadn't expected the promise to come into fruition so soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Kairos_ chapter 4! The writing was a little choppy, so I do apologize for that. This chapter was mostly just setting things up like the last chapter did. We got more interactions between Lola and some canon characters, and we're moving closer and closer into canon territory. Also, as you guys can see, the pairing for this story is Ed x OC. The reason for this, is because I feel that most of the Ed x OC fanfic I see(correct me if I'm wrong) either aren't complete, or the relationship isn't realistic. Don't get me wrong, _Kairos_ is _Lola's_ story and _Lola's_ alone. Once the plot gets running Ed won't even be in it for a while. I just felt that Lola and Ed would go well together, and I wanted a chance to make Ed x OC a tad more realistic. Their relationship is going to be considered a slow burn. I also don't intend to bash Winry in this story. She's a great character, and deserves to be treated as such.

Questions I have for you Guys:

Any questions you guys have for me?

 _P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_

 _P.P.S. Don't forget to leave a review._

Current Ages:

Lola: 7

Edward:5

Winry:5

Alphonse:4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Mrs. Schiller was one of the first to contract it.

It started off small, with little innocent things. First the elderly lady was coughing too much, sleeping too much, sweating too much. Then, it slowly started to escalate.

Lola held her breath the first time the woman coughed out blood.

It was the little things Lola began to notice. How the milkman began to look slightly pale. How the florist began to have dizzy spells. How-

 _(How no matter what anyone did, the sickness couldn't be stopped-)_

She placed her head gently down on her desk, as the teacher droned on in front of them. Winry nudged her not so subtly, but Lola just turned her head to the side.

The teacher in front of them was a mere substitute, their original one having come down with the sickness.

Her mind was too clouded with thoughts of the hospital. Of Mrs. Schiller, Trisha-

 _(Of what Sara and Yuriy would've done in this situation-)_

Lola eventually tried not to think.

The letters from the two were scarce, but light. They tried to seem upbeat, happy, but Lola could sense the underlying tension. The separate letters they would send to Pinako explaining what was happening on the frontlines in more details made Lola want to hurl.

It felt as if everything was falling apart-

"Am I boring you Miss Graham?" The teacher asked abruptly, placing a hand on her hip. All eyes in the class turned to stare at her. Ed and Al among them.

 _("Take care of them for me-")_

Lola raised her head, and glanced at the board. Her brown eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," Lola replied, pasting the same smile on her face. "I'm sorry if I gave the impression that you were,"

The teacher seemed ruffled by the redhead's change in personality. She cleared her throat, as she pointed to the equation on the board.

"Well, can you tell me the answer to this question?" The woman asked, planting a hand on her hip. Lola looked at the board for a few moments, and placed her head into her hands.

"The answer's five," Lola replied, as the school bell began to ring. She sent the woman one last smile. "Have a wonderful day,"

She quickly gathered her books, and practically sprinted out of the classroom.

 _(Mrs. Schiller might still be-)_

She ignored Winry's calls as she picked up her pace.

* * *

She clutched Mrs. Schiller's hand in her own, as the elderly woman let out a rather dry chuckle.

A mask was secured firmly around Lola's face, her body almost completely covered. She didn't loosen her grip, even as the woman's coughs began to get more violent.

"Lola," The woman said, as she tried to sit up straighter. She gave the girl a slightly sad smile. "You shouldn't be here-"

"I'm exactly where I need to be," The redhead replied, her voice muffled by the mask. "Mrs. Schiller you need to lie down-"

"No," The woman said firmly. "I'm tired of lying down Lola. I'm tired of being treated like broken glass,"

"You need to get better," Lola brought forth, attempting to sound optimistic. "Once you get better-"

"I'm not getting better Lola," The elderly woman croaked, placing a hand over her throat. Lola shook her head at that, as she went to grab the elderly woman a glass of water.

"You will! I promise you will-"

"Lola, dear," The woman said softly. "You are a… phenomenal girl. But if you want to be a doctor, you can't give false hope," Lola's insides twisted painfully at that.

"It's not false hope. I promise-"

"Don't," The woman replied, as a peaceful smile overcame her. She placed her head back down onto her pillow. "I can hear it, I can hear them. I can't wait to see them again Lola. I can't wait to tell them all about you,"

Lola felt her eyes burn slightly, as she slowly nodded her head. Her shoulders shook. Mrs. Schiller gave her a pitying look.

"Don't cry for me Lola," The woman replied, squeezing Lola's gloved hands. "I've lived such a good life. Promise me you'll do the same,"

Lola's throat closed up, as she numbly nodded her head.

"I promise," The redhead croaked.

Mrs. Schiller smiled at that, and Lola was taken aback by how beautiful the woman looked even moments from death.

"Hey Lola? Did I ever tell you how me and Richard met?"

Lola shook her head, and listened on as the woman recounted the tale.

* * *

 _(Mrs. Schiller passed away that night. A peaceful smile on her face, as she drifted off into a permanent sleep-)_

* * *

It didn't rain on her funeral. The sun shone brightly, as if the heavens were happy to welcome the elderly women to be among them.

* * *

"Lola-"

"Antibiotics," The redhead mumbled, her head placed in her hands. She was ignorant to the sound of Pinako's voice, as she helped the woman to prepare dinner. "If only we had those then maybe-"

The elderly woman placed a firm hand on Lola's shoulders, stopping the girl in her tracks. Lola blinked owlishly, before turning towards Pinako. She smiled up at the woman, as she stopped what she was doing.

"Yes Granny?" Pinako looked at a loss for words, as she seemed to contemplate her word choice. Eventually she just let out an exasperated sigh, as she resumed setting the table.

"Your parents ran into Mary," The woman disclosed. A resounding crack rang through the kitchen.

Lola looked over the mess she had caused with blank eyes, as broken pieces of glass littered the floor in front of her. Silently she went to clean the pieces up.

"Well isn't that just peachy," Lola said cheerfully, her form tense as she swept up the glass "How is that woman doing?"

Pinako's lips curved at that, as she just shook her head. Light rain tapped against the roof, as Lola disposed of the mess.

"She's well," The elderly woman replied softly. She faltered for a moment, before looking to the redhead. "She wanted to know if you were doing okay,"

Lola clenched her fists slightly at that, as she nodded her head.

"Is that so?" The redhead replied, as her voice grew slightly firmer. "How lovely. She's the mother of the damn year ain't she-"

She placed a hand over her mouth, as her cheeks reddened slightly. She sent Pinako an apologetic look, as she bowed her head.

"Sorry granny," She replied, as she turned out of the kitchen. "I'll call Win for dinner-"

"It's been a while since you've called her your mother," Lola froze at that.

Pinako had a knowing smile on her face, as she got back to fixing dinner.

"Mary isn't a bad woman," Pinako stated, tasting the stew. "She was a smart kid, y'know? Too smart for her own good. Like mother, like daughter in that regard. She was a nightmare as a teen, though. Had all the boys chasing her like dogs to a stick,"

Lola's hand was frozen on the door knob, as she listened on. She clenched the handle.

 _(She didn't hate Mary. Far from it. How could she hate the woman who was strong enough to follow her dreams? Who saved lives day in and day out-)_

"I could tell you about her if you'd like?" Pinako offered. "Only if you want to. I know she's not exactly your favorite person-"

 ** _"No,"_**

The words leave Lola's mouth before she can even comprehend it. Pinako grants her a rather surprised look.

Lola ducks her head, red hair spilling over her cheeks as she hurries upstairs.

* * *

(She understood why Mary did what she did, but it still hurt more than she let on-)

* * *

"Did you hear about Ralph? I heard he enlisted in the military,"

"Can't say I blame him. His family could use the money,"

"Didn't his father die from the sickness? What's his mother gonna do? That poor woman will be all alone-"

Conversations like this started to become commonplace, Lola noted bitterly, as she paid for her groceries. People were starting to become desensitized.

The deaths were starting to pile up. Even children were starting to become affected.

Molly, a shy round faced girl, with one of the softest smiles Lola had ever seen had been absent from school. Her aunt having caught the sickness.

She had run into the girl at the market a few weeks ago, and smiled cheerily, in hopes of lifting the girl's spirits.

Molly had given her one look, brown eyes blank, before brushing roughly past her shoulder.

She hadn't seen the girl since, but had heard murmurs of a tiny brunette standing near the cemetery. Tears streaming down her face, as she clutched a bouquet of flowers.

 _(Don't think about it)_

"Lola?" The redhead blinked at the sound, as Winry and Al peered up at her face. Ed sat a little farther off, his arms crossed. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, however, as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Yes?" She replied, ruffling Al's hair. "Why so sad? I thought you were kicking Ed's butt in chess, Win?"

Winry stared at her for a few moments, brow slightly creased, before she puffed out her chest.

"Yeah! I thought you were good at this game, Ed?" The boy just stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up! You're cheating,"

"She's not, brother," Al supplied, a cheeky smile on his face. Ed looked towards his brother with a betrayed look on his face.

"Al,"

Lola watched the three go back and forth, as she rested her head in her hands. She felt something drop in her stomach.

 _(It won't always be like this)_

The voice would always be a constant in the back of Lola's mind. Feeding her negative thoughts, flashes of gruesome images.

 _(Of her parents dead on the ground. Of Winry sobbing over their graves. Of a suit of armor. Of Ed with blood covering him-)_

A chess piece hit her square in the forehead. Lola blinked, as she looked down at it. She looked up only to see golden eyes glaring back at her.

"Stop that," Ed stated firmly. Lola just raised a brow at that.

"Stop what?"

"Spacing out!" The blonde seemed to explode. "You've been all weird these past few weeks," Lola just shrugged at that, before grinning slightly.

"Aww, you worried about me Eddie?" The boy's cheeks reddened at that, as he hurriedly shook his head.

"As if!" He replied, jumping to his feet. He sent a look towards his brother. "C'mon Al. We gotta go help mom with dinner," Al nodded at that, as he sent Winry and Lola a sweet smile.

"See you guys later!" Lola swooned as she caught the boy in one last hug, peppering kisses over his face. Ed scrunched his face up at that.

"I love you Alphonse-"

"Gross," Ed broke through, looping his hand through his younger brother's arm. Lola stuck out her tongue, as she smoothed out her skirt. "Al doesn't need your germs,"

"You're just jealous that Alphonse loves me more-"

"I'm his brother!"

"I'm practically his sister,"

Needless to say, the brothers were late to dinner that day. Lola and Ed going back and forth on who was loved by Al more.

* * *

She was at the clinic when it happened.

The nurses were understaffed, and overworked. Many of them having already shipped out to help with the war. Lola had been stuck helping to tend to patients with what were deemed less serious afflictions, such as a broken arm, or fractures. Things that were still way above her pay grade.

 _(This world was different than her last. Your age didn't matter if you were smart enough or talented enough-)_

She saw Edward first through the clinic window.

The blonde boy was hunched over, hands on his knees when she saw him. Blonde hair shadowing his eyes.

With a furrowed brow, Lola had rushed over to him, pulling down her mask as she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What's wrong?" She had questioned, pulling the gloves off of her hands. She placed a smile onto her face. "Did you and Al-"

"It's mom," Lola blinked at the interruption.

The boy's hands trembled slightly, as he gripped at his shorts.

"She-she fainted," He replied, eyes wide. "That's the first sign isn't it? Of the sickness? We were bringing in groceries and she just-"

"Edward," Lola stated firmly, taking the boy's chin in her hand. "Where is Auntie Trisha? Did you move her-"

"Al went to get granny," He explained, knees crashing to the ground. "She said to come and get you. That you would know what to do,"

Something dropped in her stomach, as the boy looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You know what to do, right?" Lola felt her mouth dry at that.

 _("Lola," Sara had said to her one night after a particularly stressful day at the hospital. "Are you sure you want to be a doctor?" The redhead had nodded her head excitedly at that._

 _"Yup!" She had replied, Sara's hands combing through her hair. "I wanna be just like you and Papa,"_

 _Sara had hummed at that, as her fingers froze. Lola had blinked up at her._

 _"Mama?" The blonde woman breathed out through her nose._

 _"When you become a doctor, Lola," Sara stated, with a certain amount of firmness in her voice. "You have to be a beacon of hope for your patients," Lola scrunched her nose slightly._

 _"A beacon of hope?"_

 _"When people come to you," The blonde woman stated, voice oddly soft. "They'll be at their worst. They'll be looking to you to guide them. You have to live up to that standard," Lola raised her head at that, and faltered under Sara's intense gaze._

 _"Be the type of person people can rely on,")_

Lola flicked Ed's forehead, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon shorty," She replied, cheeky smile etched onto her face. "Wipe up those tears, and follow me. We're gonna get auntie some medicine, kay?" The blonde rubbed at his eyes furiously.

"I wasn't crying!"

"Sure, sure," Lola replied, grabbing Ed's hand. "Whatever helps you sleep at night,"

"I wasn't-"

"Your eyes are red~"

Ed let out a groan of frustration, but he didn't move to take his hand out of Lola's. The redhead smiled softly at that.

(He's a huge softie underneath-)

Even though she tried her best to comfort Ed, something shifted in her chest.

(She's not gonna make it-)

For once, Lola pushed the voice away.

* * *

Lola wiped Trisha's forehead, as Pinako worked to feed her. Ed, Al, and Winry waited patiently outside.

Trisha didn't get better. Deep down, even if Lola tried to deny it, the redhead knew she wouldn't.

Alphonse burrowed into her side one night, his golden eyes wide open, as Ed walked aimlessly around the house. Lola had asked him what he was searching for, but the boy had only ignored her.

Without Hohenheim, and Trisha out of commission, the boys didn't have many other family to rely on. Trisha's parents had died when she was young, and according to Pinako, Hohenheim was a blank slate.

(The man who had taught her so much-)

"Do you hate him Alphonse?" The boy gazed up at her listlessly, waiting for the girl to elaborate. "Your father I mean,"

Alphonse froze for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

"No," He replied, his voice hoarse. "Ed says he does, but I think he's lying," The boy's voice broke slightly " I just… mom misses him. I wish he'd come home,"

It was hard for Lola not to hate Hohenheim a bit after that.

Pinako had tried to locate the blonde man, looking for any possible leads in the neighboring towns. But all that was left were whispers of the man's presence.

He was truly gone.

The next day began with Trisha wanting to speak with Lola in private.

The woman was a shadow of her former self, having lost a considerable amount of weight due to her time being bedridden. Even so, she managed a smile for Lola.

"You're getting taller, Lola," Her voice was small, miniscule compared to what she used to be.

"Too tall," Lola groaned, taking the woman's hand in hers. "I look like a bean sprout,"

"Hush," Trisha replied softly. "You're a beautiful young lady,"

Lola didn't argue with the woman, and sat gently on the side of her bed.

"Auntie-"

"You already know, don't you?" Trisha whispered. "You've always been so intuitive,"

Lola pursed her lips at that, before shaking her head. She gripped the woman's hand tighter.

"All I know," Lola started off cheerfully. "Is that you're gonna get better, and the shrimp can finally stop moping. Him and Al would be hopeless without you-"

"Take care of them for me," Trisha repeated, her voice slightly firmer. "Please, Lola. When i'm gone, don't let them-"

"You'll be fine-"

"I can feel it sweetheart," Trisha replied, smiling as sweetly as she always did. "You don't need to lie to me,"

Lola didn't respond to that, and just gripped Trisha's hand even tighter.

 _(Trisha had always been kind. When her mother had left her, when she had first come to Resembool, Trisha always had a smile for her when everyone else had nothing but gossip-)_

"I'm sorry," Lola croaked. Trisha just shook her head weakly.

"You did everything you could," The woman replied. "I'm sorry you felt you had to bear such a huge burden. You're a good girl, Lola. Please don't blame yourself,"

Lola's chin wobbled slightly, as Trisha let out a cough.

"Could you call the boys for me?" Trisha asked softly. "And Pinako and Winry? I'd like to talk to them too,"

Lola just smiled, and nodded her head.

"Of course,"

* * *

(That was when everything had begun, wasn't it?)

* * *

"You said she would be okay," Edward said accusingly, his eyes brimmed red. Alphonse just sat to the side, nestled next to Winry as they both took refuge in his blanket as they watched the exchange silently.

 _(They're hurting-Just let him take it out on you-)_

"I'm sorry, Ed," Lola said softly, as Pinako tended to Trisha in the other room. "There's nothing we can do. The medicine we have isn't enough to save her,"

"Then get some more," He replied, folding his arms. His shoulders shook slightly as he paced back and forth. "Get some more, and save her-"

"It's not that easy," Lola tried to explain. "I'm sorry-"

 _"Stop saying you're sorry!"_ The blonde erupted, before lowering his voice. "Stop saying that-"

"Ed," Alphonse called from the other side of the room, his voice kind and gentle. His eyes looked solemn, like he had given up all hope. "It's not her fault,"

"She said that Mom would be okay," Edward repeated. "That everything would be okay. Why isn't Mom getting better?"

 _("Take care of them-")_

"She wanted to speak with you," Lola said softly, looking down at her shoes. "The both of you. I think… you should go now,"

Edward's eyes shone, as he just clenched his fist. He didn't meet Lola's eyes as he rushed past her. Alphonse followed suit, before giving Lola one last smile.

"It's not your fault," He replied. "Deep down, brother knows it too,"

With those parting words, he went to join his brother.

Lola wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to focus on one spot on the ground.

 _(Focus, you don't have any right to cry right now-)_

Winry hugged her from behind.

The blonde was a good few inches shorter than she was, but she had a strong grip.

"It's alright," The blonde soothed, sounding so much like Sara it hurt. Winry's voice wavered, as tears streamed down her own cheeks. "You did your best,"

Lola sobbed.

* * *

 _(Trisha passed shortly after. Pinako had said that the woman was peaceful. That she welcomed death with a smile-)_

* * *

 _(Ed didn't talk to her for a week after the ordeal. He didn't talk to much of anyone except Al. But the night after Trisha's funeral, he didn't recoil when she hugged him. He didn't scoff at her when she apologized for the twentieth time. He didn't return the hug, but Lola knew it was progress-)_

* * *

After Trisha's passing, time seemed to slow down for Lola.

Pinako had written to Sara and Yuriy, informing them of what had happened. People would come knocking on their door, in hopes of giving their condolences.

Guilt clawed through Lola's chest, every time she saw Ed and Al.

 _(Why? Why did this have to happen?)_

For a month after the ordeal, Pinako made sure the boys stayed at their home. Making sure they ate warm meals, and just took care of themselves. Eventually, however, Ed broke his silence.

He stared at his dinner for a few moments, before forcing his head up. His eyes held a fire in them.

 _(It would all make sense, later-)_

"I think it's time for me and Al to move back home," he said firmly, his voice holding a trace of the spark it usually did. Al slowly nodded his head, but he was nowhere near as confident as his brother. Pinako just raised a brow at that.

"You two alone in that big house?" The woman questioned, "I'm not so sure about that-"

"Please, granny," Al pleaded, his golden eyes shining. "It… we've talked about it and-"

"We want to stay in mom's house again," Ed finished, his gaze resolute. Pinako froze at that.

Lola ate her dinner silently, as she watched the elderly women mull the request over. Pinako eventually let out a sigh, before shaking her head in defeat.

"I want you here for meals everyday," Pinako said firmly, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards as Ed and Al truly smiled for the first time in weeks. "No exception. And I plan on checking up on you,"

"Thanks granny," Ed said happily, discreetly scooting his milk to the side. "It means a lot-"

"You better drink that milk, Edward," Pinako interrupted quirking a brow. "You don't want to stay a shrimp forever, do you?"

 _"Who are you calling a shrimp?!"_

Lola smiled as the two went back and forth just like old times. She shared a look with Winry, as the blonde beamed at her.

Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

 _("It's nice to meet you again, Lola Graham," It had said, with the creepiest smile known to man. "Or should I say-")_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It's been awhile since I last updated, but I hope some of you are still reading this story.

Current Ages:

Lola-7

Ed-5

Winry-5

Al-4


End file.
